Lust
by Rei Sabere
Summary: A view on some of Riza's lustful moments. Royai. Oneshot.


**_I haven't written much in this fandom and I totally miss it. Especially the Royai fics. So, now… I make another one. It's a oneshot about Riza's Lust for a certain jet haired man who snaps flames out of his gloves. These are some of her lustful memories of him. BTW, please R&R! Now, let's get it started._**

* * *

_Riza Hawkeye, a dog of military. A tough woman who believes in her strength and her gun skills. Of course she believed in her gun skills, she was the best gunwoman in town. But she is also a true woman who is never girly and a little bit tomboyish. Everybody is afraid to get on her nerves or they'll be shot. She's really not short-tempered but she doesn't want to be messed with. Riza Hawkeye, a complex human being._

_But underneath this military woman, lies a deep desire that most people also have. Actually, almost everybody experiences this feeling. They may say this is a deadly sin, but is it really wrong to **LUST?** Yes, it is, especially if you are Riza Hawkeye and is in her position. She's a strict disciplinarian but she never thought that such thing could get to her._

_The main reason that this happened was due to one man. This man has the looks, the brains, the attitude, the womanizing techniques and more. But he also had the cockiness, the ego, the obnoxiousness, the flirty attitude and more. He had jet black hair and jet black eyes. A very weird combination to a blonde girl don't you think? Not. This guy is perfect for Riza Hawkeye and she is perfect for him. This guy is no other than Roy Mustang._

_But there is a problem that implies that they can't be together. It isn't because he is her superior, but because of the fraternization rule. They are Colonel and Lieutenant so both of them are in the military and they can't be together because of the proclaimed rule. What a pity because she doesn't know that Roy feels the same for her. He lusts for her and also loves her._

_Love? Isn't it also another feeling that Riza feels for Roy? Yes it is. But we're not here to talk about love, we're here to talk about Lust. That's why it's the title. But there is also love._

_

* * *

_

It was an early morning and Riza was early to work. She usually was. She fixed her desk and tried to look good for work. No, she didn't put on make-up, just a dash of lip-gloss, cologne and then she fixed her hair. No one ever saw her like this and she wouldn't want anyone to see her. They might think that she's girly. She's most certainly not.

After that, she noticed the big pile of unsigned papers on Roy's desk. Some of the papers were even on the floor unarranged. She found the urge to fix them because she did promise Roy that she would push him to the top and she was a tidy woman. She wanted everything in order.

In fixing the piles of paper, she felt something hard inside. She saw that there was something black inside the big heap of paper and tried to see what it was. After she dug and sorted out the papers, the black thing was revealed. It wasn't a thing, it was a person. It was an unconscious Roy Mustang.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked and pulled him up.

Roy gained consciousness upon hearing Riza's voice and then said, "Lieutenant? I'm out of the mountain of papers? That's good. I thought I was going to die by means of suffocation in that heap of papers."

"Sir, why were you in there in the first place? I thought you were gonna leave in a few minutes after I left. What happened?" Riza asked.

"Well, when you left the room, your ballpen fell on the floor. I figured I should go pick it up and give it back to you, but when I bent down to get it, I hit the papers and it fell on me."

"Oh, so all of that was my fault," Riza said sadly.

"No, no, no Riza. It was mine. You dropped it by accident. I was just too clumsy. Oh, by the way, talking about the little critter, here it is," Roy said and took the ballpen out of his pocket.

He then gave it to Riza. His hand contact to her lasted for more than a few seconds and he tried to cherish her smooth skin. Riza always had beautiful skin; he just never touched it except when she showed the secrets of his father's alchemy. That was a long time ago and Roy wanted to remember the feeling of a pure woman's skin. For him Riza was pure. Whatever happens, she will remain pure.

Riza stared at the ballpen and Roy's hand as he gave it to her and didn't let go. She wondered why she wouldn't remove his hand. She wanted to tell him to remove it but she couldn't. A touch of a man really was intimate, especially if that man was Roy Mustang. The last touch he did to her was years ago and she too wanted to remember that moment.

Afterwards, Riza looked at Roy and Roy looked at Riza. Eye to eye they were and were both speechless. Roy wished that he could hold Riza closer than this. Riza wished it too. A closer contact would be great, but it was taboo. They wouldn't want to risk Roy's way to the top. Both worked hard for that and by being caught from the fraternization rule would just make all their effort worthless. Their lust for each other just remained. They controlled it even though it was hard. Maybe a touch of a hand was all they can do, but someday, when Roy becomes Fuhrer, things will change and their relationship can happen.

In the mean time, Havoc, Roy's second lieutenant barged inside the office room. He was going to tell everybody about his new girlfriend. Havoc was never the ladies man unlike Roy but of course he would find his real love some day. Unfortunately, he caught Roy and Riza holding hands.

"Uh… did I disturb something?"

Roy and Riza broke the hand contact and turned away each other. Havoc shouldn't have seen that. "That was nothing Havoc. I just gave Lieutenant here her ballpen that she left yesterday," Roy explained.

"Yes, that's what he did," Riza said.

"If you say so."

* * *

In another happening, Roy and Riza were left in their room since Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were called to do something in the canteen. They always had the dirty jobs. Anyway, in that day, it was raining hard outside. Roy hated the rain. It made him useless, since he was the famous 'Flame Alchemist'.

Roy looked outside and saw everything wet. It was sad for him, because there wasn't much heat present. But there still was heat because living things were still alive. He wasn't sad only because of that but because of some other things. He thought hard about it and just stared at the rain by the window. Riza, who sat on her chair, saw Roy in deep thoughts about the rain. She decided to approach him and then tapped his shoulder, "Sir."

"Oh, hi Hawkeye. Look, it's raining."

"I can see that. But you should do your paperwork already. Even you can't stop the rain from falling. All you have to do is wait till it stops. For the meantime, do your paperwork sir," she commanded.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Roy said and whispered to Riza's ear.

Riza got nervous since Roy's lips were so near from kissing her ear. But she was also shocked that Roy didn't strike back at her command to do paperwork. This wasn't like him. Usually he would whine why he had to do the paperwork. But eventually, Riza always won and he always had to do his paperwork.

After a while, Roy leaned to Riza and did the unexpected, he kissed her on the cheek. Riza was even more dazed on his action because she really didn't expect it. But the kiss felt right, so good, but at the same time so lustful. Riza didn't react to it because she was plain speechless. There was an eerie silence present in the room for a moment but Roy broke it as he said, "Hawkeye, you're finished with your paperwork aren't you? Care to help me with mine? By the way, thanks for everything."

Riza just looked at him straight at the eye and wondered why he was acting so strange. Suddenly, the phone rang. She answered it and she knew why Roy was acting weird today. His little sister just died. The one on the phone was his aunt who was asking where he wanted the funeral to take place.

She gave it to Roy and he talked to his aunt. After the phone call, Riza found the urge to hug Roy and comfort him. He already saw his reaction when he lost his bestfriend, Maes Hughes and this time he lost another loved one, his sister. It was hard for him but Riza was there for him like when Maes died.

Roy then hugged Riza tighter and whispered to her, "You won't leave me, will you?"

"Of course not sir. I vowed to protect you, right?"

Roy just smiled.

In a matter of seconds, Fuery, the youngest of the Mustang brigade entered the room and saw the two hugging. "Oh, sorry to disturb you two!" he said and closed the door.

"I think we should really go back to work sir," Riza said.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

In one Valentines Day, everybody of course was in the spirit. Except Riza Hawkeye. A lot of guys already gave her chocolates and flowers for the occasion, but she didn't even love any of them. She didn't even like any of them. They weren't her type. They did make her feel her special but not special enough. They did make her feel beautiful but not beautiful enough. None of them were able to satisfy her much. She wasn't usually happy during Valentines because she never got something extra special. But this day was beautiful. A certain someone had a gift in stored for her.

This certain someone knew a lot about her and for the years they'd been friends, this was the time that he found the strength to give her something for Valentines Day. It's not as if he never gave her anything for that day, but it was never in a way that was said, 'Happy Valentines, I Love You'. He just always gave a gift by saying, 'Here, its Valentines Day.' He really wasn't sensible to her feelings but this day was going to be different.

He came to work wearing a black suit and a red rose on him to compliment it. He also had another red rose on his left hand and a big black box on his right. He had two men who also wore a black suit (but his was better) behind him with a violin and viola on hand. They entered the room simultaneously, and bowed.

"Roy? Falman? Breda? Why are you all dressed up like that? What's the occasion? Yeah it's Valentines but- wait! I get it," Havoc said and tried not to spoil the surprise.

"Havoc, what do you mean by you get it?" Fuery asked.

"Just watch."

Roy went to Riza and then gave her the rose and the big black box. "I've been meaning to give this box to you for years. By years meaning, since we met. I always bought a gift for you for every occasion, but I never managed to give you all of them. I did give you some but never in a way that you liked. I pretended to act that I had no one better to give it to, but in fact, it was really meant for you. I'm sorry. Anyway, please accept my apology by this song. Falman? Breda? Ready?" he said.

"Yeah we are."

The violin and viola played by Falman and Breda were really romantic. They played the intro and then Roy sang afterwards with them. The song was 'Something Stupid'.

_I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me _

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before

I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you  
I love you...

After the song, Roy knelt down on his knees, held Riza's hand and told her, "Riza, I meant it. I meant the whole song. I do love you."

Riza just said thank you and smiled. She seldom smiled and Roy knew that. He saw that she did so and that was more than he could ask for. Seeing Riza happy was already good for him.

Riza wanted to say that she loved him too, even lusted for him but the Fuhrer had to knock on the door. He must have heard the music. Riza let go of Roy's hand and said, "Someone should really open the door."

"Yeah, someone should."

Riza thought of her stupid answer to Roy's romantic act and that made her feel really unintelligent. She usually was bright, but she didn't tell her feelings. He didn't tell that he loves and lusts for Roy. And that was an idiot of her.

* * *

Everybody in the military was in a party and theme was 'Teenage Life'. The purpose of the theme was to remember their years as teenagers and to cherish it. That's why, the food was teenage food, the music was teenage music and the games were teenage games. Such game was, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.

The game was simple, all you had to do was spin the bottle and to whomever it landed on, he/she will be the person you spend your seven minutes in the small dark closet.

It was Riza's turn to spin the bottle and every man included in the game was smirking at her, even Roy. She maybe called a tomboy at times but she was really pretty and almost every guy in the military loved her.

The bottle then stopped. And it landed… It landed on…

**_Roy…_**

The two were put inside the closet and locked in. They couldn't see anything, but they felt each other's warmth.

"So, we're stuck here for 7 minutes. I can't believe they call this heaven," Riza murmured.

Roy unfortunately heard it, "Hey, is that suppose to be an insult?"

"Maybe…" she said in a flirty tone. Riza never did that. She couldn't control herself. Even the modest Riza Hawkeye could think lustful thoughts in a closet with the man he loves and lusts for.

"Riza Hawkeye! I can't believe you can use that tone. Are you alright?" Roy said and tried to reach her forehead to check if she had a fever. Alas, he touched her breasts. Riza got angry and slapped him hard on the face.

"Don't you touch that sir!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aiming for that."

"What were you aiming for?"

"Your forehead. But now, I think I want another aim," Roy said and went to her. He now knew where she exactly was and then he leaned towards her face.

"Roy?" Riza asked. She was so nervous that Roy was very near him but she also did want to kiss him. Roy leaned to her and kissed her and Riza kissed back. Regrettably, the seven minutes were done and the door was opened. They were revealed making out.

"Sir, Lieutenant, the seven minutes is over," Fuery said.

Roy and Riza broke the kissed and blushed furiously, "Oh, it doesn't look like what it looks like! It was so dark in there and I was trying to open the door, I lost my balance and I fell on her! Right Hawkeye?" Roy lied.

"Right sir."

It maybe unbelievable but it was a game. They couldn't be demoted by something unsure of. Besides, what Roy said may be true (for them but we all know what happened).

* * *

After a few weeks after the incident Roy invited Riza on a date. They weren't formally together but it was clear that they liked each other back. Roy and Riza went to this bar and they both got drunk. They had too much to drink and they both acted wildly. They had great fun but they were getting too much attention that they didn't notice that Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were in the same bar and saw them.

"Hey, isn't that the Colonel and the Lieutenant together?" Breda asked.

"Yeah it is," Havoc said.

"But, that can't be! Look what they're doing!" Falman said.

"It is unbelievable but I do have four eyes. I'm sure, those two are the Colonel and the Lieutenant," Fuery said.

"I knew they'd end up together someday! But whoever thought the Lieutenant was that stretchy, also the Colonel!" Breda said.

"Breda, the term is flexible," Fuery corrected.

"Whatever!"

"Everybody knew that they'd end up together someday. But they can't do this. If the military finds out, they'd be removed from their positions," Falman explained.

"Well we just have to keep that our little secret, right guys?" Havoc said.

"Right!"

* * *

After a few years and help from his subordinates, Ed and the other military personnel, Roy came to be Fuhrer and made the Fraternization Law useless. Many became happy and a lot of relationships were revealed, for example was Bloch and Ross's relationship. Also, of course his and Riza's. Now that Roy's the new Fuhrer things looked better for the future. Riza's patience and perseverance to bring Roy to the top really did help. Also, her Lust was now not a sin, because now, she's with Roy and don't desire him. He owns him already. They're now together and nothing will ever keep them apart.

* * *

**_That's it!! Wow…I don't know where I got that. I just thought of the intro and then, I typed and typed! It automatically came out. Anyway, it's finished already. Yup, it's a oneshot. But please, R&R. Yeah, it was kinda OOC… _**


End file.
